Bystander Izryl
by murasaki'Violet69
Summary: It was a boring day at Shikou high school. The devils were doing nothing in particular until a creature arrived and be their friend to talk aanndd... Slightly annoyed them. Warning: Contains provanity (For Mage's words)!
1. The Divine Creature

Author's Note: Greetings everyone, I'm Mura, nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy my Dance with Devils fanfiction, and:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dance With Devils and it's musics, those belong to the Elements Garden. I only own my OCs.

Thank you for the blogspots who had written the english translation of the songs (I've copied it from them), Otomelody and Llamalikesarah!

Happy reading!

One sunny day, the student council members didn't have anything in particular. So Rem decided to challenge himself in a solo Shogi game, Mage was laying on the couch daydreaming(don't ask me what about), Urie was adoring the red rose that he brought anywhere and Shiki was enjoying how Loewen sank his fangs on his hand. The pomeranian finally slipped through his arms and ran away.

"Sooo booooooriiiing..." Shiki groaned and laid on the sofa, "hey, Urie. Give me some

lashes," he looked at Urie and smiled.

"Now why should I waste my time with you?" Urie kept gazing at his rose.

"This is all fucking boring. Can't we get somethin' to do?!" Mage sat up and glared at Rem, "hey, Rem!"

"...What?" Rem shot back a cold glare.

"Are ya gonna beat yer own highscore again?" Mage looked at Rem in disbelief.

"So what?"

"You know that's impossible, Rem," Shiki smiled at him .

"It seems this boredom had taken my old friend's sanity," Urie smiled at Rem but he ignored them and kept playing alone, "should I call some of my butterflies for us?"

"AGAIN?" Mage looked in disbelief.

"Hmmm... It's strange that even though our room is a library, we've never actually read one of the books here," Shiki stood and took a book from the nearest bookshelf.

"I bet it's filled with a load of crap," said the Mage who hates reading.

"Oh, lookie here. I've found something interesting," Shiki took a book and sat back on the sofa,

"I'll read it out loud for all of you, my friend," Shiki's eyes widen in excitement.

"The story's title is Human's First Misstep,"

"You've talked shit enough," Mage protested, but Shiki continued to read the book out,loud.

"Once upon a time, lived a human in heaven named Adam. He was the first human created by God. God loved Adam so much that He commanded Angels and Devils to kneel before Adam. All of God's creatures kneel before Adam, except one being, The Devil. The Devil whom God created by fire, refused to kneel before a human, whom God created by a mere soil. Hearing this, God was furious and threw him into Hell's raging flames. The Devil swore to get a revenge for this, by tricking and persuading Adam and his descendants into the pit of Hell with him.

After a long period Adam lived in heaven, he became tired of being alone. Then, God made him a human partner made of Adam's left rib bone named Eve. Adam and Eve lived together in heaven happily, until Devil slipped into heaven and tricked them to ate the fruit from a forbidden tree. God has forbid them to eat the fruit, but Devil's plan was a succeed. After they took a bite of the fruit, they realized and begged for God's mercy. God banished Adam and Eve and let them to live on earth He had created. The earth, it is a comfortable, yet a very harsh place. On the earth, they-"

Suddenly Mage raised his hand and the book on Shiki's hand burnt into crisps in a second.

"Let's just have war,"

"Right now, here?" Urie asked calmly.

"No damage to school's facility," Rem reminded.

"Shiki's gonna fix the mess,"

"Hey! That's sooo meeeeean..."

"On three," Mage started the war's countdown.

"Three,"

Urie stood and fixed his white uniform.

"Two,"

Rem knocked the king of the "opposite player" and decided to join the war.

"One,"

"Fine, fine..." Shiki stood and smiled wryly.

"Zero,"

CRAAAASSHHHH

In a blink of an eye, the glass mosaic on the library's roof broke causing a rain of rainbow glass shard. Something fell on top of their long meeting table in the middle of the room with a loud thud.

"What the hell?!"

"What a surprise," Urie unactivated the barrier in front of him.

"...Intruder. Seize it," Rem commanded and they binded the creature with their magic chains.

"A...An angel?" Rem's eyes widened after he looked a pair of pure white wings on it's back.

"My my, it's a pretty white butterfly,"

The angel was in the form of a beautiful women with long brown wavy hair. She raised her long, white dress a bit and stood to look around at the devils with her pale blue eyes that resembles ice.

"What the heck is an angel doing here?!" Mage thightened the chains on his grip to pull it roughly, and the angel fell on her elbow.

"Ooooohhh... I-it's... An angel..." Shiki's cheek turned into light pink.

"Hey lady, did you hear us?" Urie asked as he looked at the woman's lifeless eyes. She fluttered her wings and the chains on her body shattered and she once again stood up.

The angel spreaded her wings and a blinding white light came out of her. The devils closed their eyes, and when the light was out, they saw the angel in a light ivory uniform with her long hair was braided.

"Greetings, devils. I am Izryl, an angel ," said the angel.

The devils stood there, frozen for a while until finally Rem talked.

"What's an angel doing here?"

"In devils' lair?" Urie said in sinister tone.

"I have reasons, and I can not share it with anyone,"

"C-can I touch you wings?"

"No, you may not,"

"If you're here just to bother us, get outta here, freak!"

"Worry not, I am here not to disturb anything. My presence would only noticed by devils and vampires,"

"Ya think we're gonna let ya slip with that?! IT'S WAR, PEOPLE!" Mage raised his fist and rain of meteor came down at her. Izryl just stood silently as the meteor came down at her, until it hit a barrier that appeared suddenly from thin air, surrounding her.

"I can not take any damage,"

"Mage, it's not nice to harm ladies," Urie walked towards Izryl and bowed, "it is a great pleasure to welcome such a beautiful angel,"

"Tch, here comes craps,"

"It might be useless to force her leave," Urie persuaded Rem.

"It's impossible to ignore something like you around us," Rem gazed at Izryl coldly.

"As I said, I will not do any harm or disturb anything. Just think of me as a thin air,"

"Tch, whatever..." Mage turned his back on Izryl and walked away. "As long as you don't get in our way, do what you want,"

"Please! Stay here as long as you want to!" Shiki welcomed excitedly.

Author's Note: I'm still learning english, and I'd love to hear your opinions. Review please :D


	2. Ritsuka's arrival

"Five step until she arrival at the first door," Rem sat on his grand student council's leader chair and closed his eyes.

"I know, I know," Urie played with the red rose in his hand anxiously.

"Ah... My heart skipped a beat..." Shiki put a hand on his chest.

"AARGH, THIS SUCKS!" Mage kicked the one of the bookshelf.

"OH!"

Mage, Shiki, Urie and Rem watched the bookshelf fell on top of the another bookshelf like domino. Izryl who sat on top of the other bookshelf, just watched the accident with her poker face.

"She's in front of the first door," Rem scoffed.

"You... Fool!" Urie lashed his rose whip at Mage who quickly dodged it.

"Aah... What should we do now... She's going to see this..." Shiki shrugged.

"Oi, angel! Get yer ass here and give us a hand!" Mage shouted, but Izryl won't budge an inch.

"Heh, what are you expecting from an angel?" Urie snickered.

"Shut it, yer not helpin' at all!"

"She's opening the first door," Rem's head felt as if it's going to explode, hearing the argument, "let's just go with the damn illusion magic,"

"Great idea," Urie answered shortly and clicked his hand.

The illusion magic started, dominating Ritsuka's mind as she climbed the stairs towards the last door that leads to the student council room and the devils started to sing.

 _ **"Give up, it's a checkmate. This is the time to confess,"**_

 **"Say yes!"** Izryl butted in, with her voice was changed into a lower tone. The devils shot a glare at her.

 **" Come at me, pretty butterflies. Let me make you crazy with a sigh,"**

 **"We love your sweet soul!"** Again, Izryl added. This time, Shiki tried to held his laugh.

 **"Be mine, I'll leapt and hug you,"**

 **"Kiss you!"** Izryl shouted with her usual poker face.

"Tch, would ya stop that?!" Mage shot his thoughts at her.

 **"Poor thing, I'll break you gently,"**

"Why must you sing your introductions out?" Izryl asked.

"Think of the answer by yourself," Urie answered, irritated.

 _"Silent, and of course I meant your thoughts,"_ and Rem cut the conversations off.

After that they continued singing, without having Izryl bugging them.

 **"Forbidden flower garden, Shikou high school's student council,"**

 **"You can't run away anymore,"**

 **"From this captivating charm!"**

The illusion stopped and Ritsuka stood in front of the grand door, a bit hesitant.

"Mage, use your illusion magic to hide these ruckus. No protests," Rem ordered.

"Tch," Mage flicked his hand and in a blink of an eye, the library seemed neat as it usually does. The door opened and Ritsuka stepped in. They started talking, until Ritsuka snapped at them.

"Rem, this butterfly talked back at you,"

"Hmm, interesting,"

"It made my heart pounds..."

"Actually, we want something from you," Rem walked towards Ritsuka and locked his gaze on her eyes. Hypnotized, Ritsuka didn't notice her surroundings.

"Have you fallen in love with her already?" Izryl asked and Mage threw her a flower vase for the answer, but Izryl evaded it. Suddenly white light came from Ritsuka's pendant.

"Oh!" The devils were so shocked that when the light was gone, Ritsuka left hurriedly.

"You definitely had fallen in love with her. When all girls are head over heels for you, you will go head over heels for a certain girl who dared to talk back at you. That is karma," Izryl explained.

"My, my... What are you talking about?" Urie closed his eyes and took a sniff at his rose.

"Shut yer mouth, I was just a bit- HEY!" Mage covered his mouth, a bit flustered.

"Fufu, she has a point though," Shiki laughed.

"I would have you NOT uttering nonsense," Rem shot a glare at her. Izryl just raised her shoulder stood and spread her wings.

"O-ooh... Those wings..." Shiki adored.

"I shall take my leave then. For now,"

"Just don't break anything," Rem reminded, and Izryl teleported away.

Author's Note: In this chapter there are bold and underlined words, isn't it? The bold one means the song's lyric and the underlined one are their thoughts. They could use telepathy to communicate each other without letting humans heard them.


	3. Which Sides

Turn left from the corridor that led to Shiko high school's backyard, go straight through the lily garden and in the end of it, you'll see a dark, cramped alley that led to the south gate. This was unexpected, for such an elegant school to have such a remote, unpleasant area. That's where Shiko high's thugs gathered. Late evening after school, a kid was heading toward that gate, followed by Izryl.

"What should I do... What should I do... Oh God, please help me... Just because I stayed late at the library reading, doesn't mean that I have to pass that alley!" The boy murmured as Izryl silently heard his complaints.

"The front gate had already closed, so..." Hearing unpleasant sound coming from that alley, he stopped a while, "oh well, here it goes... I'm in His hands..."

The boy walked quickly, and when he was in the alley Izryl saw Mage, who was in his devil form behind the thugs.

"E-Excuse me!" The boy lowered his body as he passed in front of them.

"Heh. Look at that nerd. It'll be fun to toy with him, and he must be having some cash," Mage whispered, and they moved to surround the poor kid.

"Hey, nerd. Watcha doin' here? Just passing through?"

"Humans. Tricking them to fight each other's easy peasy," Mage laughed in satisfaction.

"Umm... Yeah..."

"That's really bad, you should've said hi to us,"

"Is that true, I wonder," Izryl smiled at Mage.

"H-Hi..."

"Of course! Because it's Himself that gave us, devils, home in every human's heart, and let us flow along their blood. We HAD BEEN part of human's blood and flesh. Now see who's luckier?" Mage teased.

"Aww... Such a momma's good boy,"

"Now please excuse me..." He bowed.

"I wouldn't want to hear that from someone thrown into hell,"

"Hey, it's not that easy... First thing you gotta give us your.." He gestured his fingers, asking for money.

"These things that'd only crawl around and kill each other... What an eyesore, don't cha think? What's goin' inside The Creator's head ya think, huh?" Mage turned to Izryl who was looking at him, pissed off.

"Please, I don't have any..."

"Hey, what're ya lookin' at?"

"It's like tax, everyone must pay. Don't pay, and we won't let you go,"

"Nothing. Well, the truth I also do not know the reason why did He created human, even until now,"

"But I-"

"If human didn't exist, I'd be in paradise now. Castles with jewels and gold, rivers of milk, cute angels,"

"Well, aren't you lucky to get to meet 'cute angel' like me again?"

"Ha. To get to meet you means humans SUCKS!" Mage clenched his fist, blinding the thugs with anger.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" One of them shouted.

"Liars' gotta be wiped off!" The others added, intimidating.

"Search him,"

They boy, trembling and scared, let them search his blazer, trouser's pocket and bag, and found a brown wallet. After checking the wallet, they raged.

"Is this all ya have?!"

"That's all I have!"

"You useless scum!"

The boy was pushed from his back and fell on his palm. Mage laughed, and again he whispered.

"He still got live!"

"Hey, he still got live, guys!" One if them was persuaded.

"Yeah, you're fuckin' right!"

"Aren't ya gonna save 'im, angel?" Mage smirked at her, but she stay silent. "Y'know, watching these things made me think that The Creator Himself let humans be like this,"

"LET'S TAKE IT, THEN!"

"YEAH!" Some of them took a steel pipe and wodden stick.

"Nooo!"

"Seems that He decided to side with devils,"

The stick and pipe had raised, until they heard the sound of a whistle. The school's security came running at them, he raised his baton.

"Grrr, the security. Why're they still here?"

"You're lucky this time, kid," one of them kicked his side and they left.

"Just when the good part's gettin' started..."

"You're wrong,"

"HUH?!"

"Are you okay? What did they do to you?" The security helped the boy to stood and the boy quickly hugged him.

"I OWE YOU MY LIFE, SIR,"

"He doesn't side with humans nor devils," Izryl smiled looking at them.

"Thank you, thank you..." In relieve, he almost cried.

"So you're saying He's just a lame bystander like ya?"

"He let His creatures to make their own choices and give them the retribution, and He have reasons to create this universe,"


	4. Memories and the Present

Rem (again) summoned Ritsuka to the student council's room. Unfortunately, Rem was currently out and the devils who were present in the room saw that time as a-

"CHANCE!" The three of them said it at the same time.

"For what, may I know?" Izryl asked, but her face remains bored as usual.

"Hmph, are you an idiot? If we get the- No, if I get the grimoire, I could gain that great power! That gal knows where the thing is!"

"And after you had obtained the power?"

"Well..." Mage scratched the back of his neck.

"Mmm..." Shiki who sat on the couch swung his legs.

"Oh, so all this time you never know what your true objective is?" Urie grinned.

"W-Well, who the hell cares?! As long as I have that power, I could do anything! WORLD DOMINATION!" Mage raised his fists as he stood up from the couch.

"I know... I'll just destroy everthing and... HAHAHAHA!" Shiki laughed, but the other just looked at him with annoyance.

"How pathetic..." Urie folded his hand.

"How about you, Urie?"

"Of course I'd seek for a title, The Devil King,"

"Yer a hundred years too soon for that,"

"And after you've obtained that title?" Izryl chased Urie with questions.

"Oh, there's so many I can do and have,"

"And after that?"

"Y'know... Ask one more time and you're gonna get a knuckle sandwich on yer small pretty face," Mage irritated.

"I'd use it to make you mine, Izryl,"

Urie tried to take her hand, but she took a step back. Disappointed, he just gave her a smile. At least he could keep her from asking. From the corner of the room, a pomeranian watched them.

"Excuse me..."

The grand door opened and Ritsuka stepped in. The devils rushed to came at her, tried to gain her attention. Starting from Urie, Mage, until the two started fighting. It was Shiki's turn to hit on her, until a pomeranian bit his leg.

"Pathetic..." Izryl whispered.

Finally Rem came back and saved Ritsuka after he shot death glare at his comrades for taking advantages. His glare told them "never lay a hand on her, nasty little traitors,".

Rem told Ritsuka that the police had tracked a signal of her mother's phone from the house of her grandfather. They immediately went to the place by limousine.

"Don't follow us," Rem glared at Izryl before he entered the limousine after Risuka sat.

"I go where I need to," and she sat next to Ritsuka, "mind me not,"

The limousine proceed, creating soft voices of the limousine's machine. It was quiet. Izryl kept watching Rem, making him felt awkward, but he stay calm. Along the trip, they ate lunch, and they finally arrived. The house looked old and the some of the wild grass and plants grew on it's fence and wall. Ritsuka and Rem was shocked to find that the house had been ransacked. Izryl who also entered the house, found a photo of a little boy with red hair sat on a woman's lap that seemed to be his mother, laying on the bedroom's floor. The woman's expression tells that she was in a deep grim.

"Memories trapped in glass, enlighten me with your story," Izryl chanted a spell and blew the photo gently. A woman's form shaped of thick fog appeared in front of her, chanting something.

"He's not my son... He's not my son... He's not my son..."

"Your blood flows along his. He is your son," Izryl stated the fact, and the woman dissappeared.

Suddenly, a fire started and it crept into the place where she stood. But she stood still without feeling any pain and the fire just went trough her normal like air.

After the photo in her hand turned into ash by the fire, she walked towards the kitchen and saw Rem, surrounded in blue fire and pinning a vampire to the wall with his magic.

 _Aah, there's demon and vampires battling in the kitchen_ _,_ Izryl thought.

With a move of his palm, the vampire cried in pain and turned into dust.

"I have heard it. Loud and clear," Izryl smiled.

"What?"

"She's mine, I won't-" Izryl mimicked his song until Rem snapped at her.

"I meant the GRIMOIRE,"

"Really?"

Rem ignored her and left the house. Ristsuka welcomed him outside with tear-filled eyes, worried about him. A long whistle came from Izryl.

"Just confess already, Rem,"

It was already dark when they got back. The limousine stopped in front of Ritsuka's house, where a red haired teenager laid his back on the fence, had expected them to come. He smiled as he saw Ritsuka came out of the vehicle.

"Nii-san!" Ritsuka hugged her big brother, and he stroke her hair, calming her.

"It's okay, Ritsuka..."

Lindo's first impression of Rem seemed not too great, for he immediately told Rem to go no closer at Risuka. Ritsuka was ashamed of his brother's harsh words at Rem and drag him home after thanking Rem. Izryl who was suddenly stood next to Rem opened her mouth.

"A rival has appeared,"

"..."

"Oh, I beg my pardon. Everyone is a rival, is it not?"


	5. Laborer, Prisoner and Lover

"Your emerald eyes had really captured my heart," Urie cupped the woman's chin.

"Aww, Urie you're so sweet..." The woman rested her body on Urie's chest.

"Please pour some for me again, sweetheart,"

"Certainly, handsome," another woman sat next to him poured red wine into the glass.

"Good evening, Urie," suddenly Izryl appeared from the balcony of the room. Her light brown braid was fluttering in the night's wind.

"Oh, good evening, Izryl. Would you care to join us?"

"..." Izryl stood still, with the full moon shone behind her.

"I guess not," Urie clicked his hand and the woman disappeared, "please, have a seat,"

Izryl sat at the couch across him. Urie looked at Izryl and smiled.

"You are charming indeed... I wish I could have you as my butterfly. You would be the prettiest one among the other,"

"Are you attracted with my current form?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could change into anything. This woman body was just one of the form I could take,"

"And why, may I ask, did you chose this beautiful form?"

"..."

"We have the same ability, then,"

Urie's lips curled into a sly smile and he clapped his hand once. The room became empty and dark with only the moonlight came through the balcony, and a music started to play. Aware that a danger might come, Izryl stood and put up a barrier. Out of the dark, Urie appeared, wearing a black hat and cape.

 **" Welcome to paradise, an Eden of amor,** " Urie bowed,

 **" 'amor' that means love, it's wonderful, isn't it?"** Urie walked towards Izryl and she took a few step back, but the balcony's fence stopped her.

 **" If you shivering, I can embrace and hold you close,"**

"..." Izryl glared at him.

 **" That's right, don't you worry about anything, become my butterfly and flap away** ," he threw his cape and hat off into the darkness.

" **behold, the moon and stars bless us with their twinkling** ," Urie reached his hand as if trying to reach the moon behind Izryl.

 **" A sweet night awaits, let it come freely,** " Urie offered his hand.

"Enough," Izryl summonned a silver spear and sank it into the ground and the illusion stopped. They were sitting at the couch, in the bright room. Urie chuckled.

"Did you hate amor that much, mademoiselle?"

"No, on the contrary I like watching lovers,"

"Watching lovers? Hahaha, that's very unexpected,"

"What I mean is... Their loving way. The way they loved their couple without hoping for a rewards like a laborer or scared of a punishment like a prisoner ,"

"Hmm, I see..."

"I wish they all loved their creator that way,"

"In a lover's way?" Urie held his laugh.

"Yes," Izryl smiled.

"And what was it again that you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing,"

"You really are..."

"Weird?"

"Unexpected,"

Author's Note: Hello, finally I've managed to update again XD

I want to apologize if sometimes it took long to update, because sometimes I run out of ideas. I hope you'd continue reading and thank you very much for the reviews! Those really have supported me.


	6. A Fair Trade?

Author's Note:

Hello, I'm back :D

Thank you for your review and for following/favorited this story X3

Hey, I've read dancewithderps' tumblr on the internet about Dance With Devils's each episode's comment, and I was like: LOL, very true XD

What took me so long to continue this story?

Actually I have a new idea for Dance With Devils fanfiction, and this one's inspired by Alice in Wonderland. I hope you'll check it out if I published it!

000

"What a lovely morning,"

Urie took a sip of his tea. The conservatory's quiet atmosphere relaxed him a bit from his fans' chase. Gentle sound of the fountain's water splashed into the pool was the only source of sound which he heard, until a rustling sound came from the green bushes.

"Who's there?"

Urie frowned, he didn't receive any answer. He followed the sound, and arrived at the problematic bush. A purple haired boy was stomping on it.

"Shiki. What are you doing?" An irk mark appeared on his forehead.

"...I'm pissed off," Shiki shot a death glare at him.

"Doesn't mean you have to stomp on my plants," Urie pull out a long lash of a rose's thorny stem and lashed it on him.

"Ouch!" Shiki held his right shoulder where Urie lashed and his cheeks went pink, "It's no use. You're just making me happier..."

"Tch, this is why sometimes I hate masochists,"

"Aw... Don't be like that..."

"What are you pissed of?"

"Good morning, gentlemen," Izryl walked towards them from a portal that opened at one of the glass window.

"THAT WOMAN!"

Izryl was shocked, for the fallen angel suddenly teleported and arrived right in front of her face, with a knife lifted ready to stab but she was quick and summoned a large shield that sends shock wave on him.

"A-Aaaah!" Shiki kept trying to sank his knife on the shield, unexpectedly pleased with the shock. Feeling that there's something weird about Shiki, Izryl shoved the shield and he was thrown next to her.

"What have I done wrong?" Izryl frowned.

"T-Those painful feelings..." Shiki already had his mind completely focused on something else.

"How could you seemed to be pleased when a high voltage shock wave crawled on your body?"

"That, is because he's a masochist,"

"What in the world is that?"

"HAHAHA!" Urie laughed as he held his stomach, "seriously you don't know that?"

"I kinda get excited whenever I feel pain. Now give me that again..." Shiki's eyes widen as he walked towards her. Again, Izryl put up her shield and Shiki touched it, just to get shock.

"Please refrain from keep doing that," Izryl frowned as she shoved him off again.

"You guys are always ganging up and picking on me…"

"…"

"Well whatever," Shiki turned his back on them and started to laugh as he walked away.

"I'm a fallen angel. I can do anything I want unlike angels and I have these wonderful feelings that human have. Oh, and I don't have to worry about those priests, since their holy waters and stuffs won't work on me. Ah, how lucky to be me. No wonder you guys envied me,"

"Well, you got what you deserve, and you lost what you have lost," Izryl sighed and Urie added, "Fair enough, huh?"


	7. Tango Cracker

Izryl was blending in with the girls who were having a tea party at Urie's conservatory when Urie and Ritsuka waltz in and snatched away everyone's attention.

 _"Here comes trouble..."_ Izryl sighed.

Urie took Ritsuka's hand and led her to the small gazebo on top of the stairs. They both realized the glare, but Urie ignored them.

 _"You have just rubbed salt on the scar,"_

 _"Shh... Silent now angel. I'm trying to concentrate..."_ Urie hushed her as he focused his eyes on Ritsuka's. They went to the world of illusion, but their bodies remain at that pose, as you have seen in the anime.

"Everybody please stand still," Izryl announced for envied girls, "please just wait until they finished their business,"

"Whaaat?!"

"That's impossible! They're having fun and we're here just to watch them?!"

The situation got worse along the bickers and insults, and Urie snapped at Izryl.

 _"Gosh, you don't have to put it that way,"_

When he was distracted for a second, Ritsuka's pendant flashed and she quickly slapped him on the cheek as she ran away.

" _YES, WAY TO GO, YOUNG LADY!"_ Izryl got excited, but Urie just smiled bitterly at her.

 _"Are you jealous because I approached her?"_

 _"No, I am not,"_

 _"For your information, I'm not very happy with a woman that gets jealous easily. I prefer a woman who's forgiving, tender, and open-minded,"_

 _"Well, you have a good taste, then,"_

 _"Why, thank you,"_ he cut the conversation in sarcasm and built up another magical illusion. This time the surroundings changed into a theme park. She looked around for a bit, and found Urie and Ritsuka hiding from Urie's fans chase.

 _"Just a few minute ago she realized that you are evil, and now...?"_

"Shh..." Urie gestured at Ritsuka and pulled her hand to the next place.

 _"She is surely a forgiving woman,"_ Izryl folded her arms.

Izryl decided to finally let them alone, and Urie actually thanked God for it. She teleported back to Shikou High and walked around to see Lindo panicked in his search for Risuka. When she passed down an empty corridor, a short knife flew in a speed of light, aiming for her head.

 _"Being a bystander sure is tough,"_ she pulled off the silver knive beside her head she had dodged and read the beautiful engraved words on it.

 _Welcome to Shiki's art gallery!_


	8. Justice for All

Shiki owned an art gallery in the other, unknown side of Shiko High. The gallery's walls was decorated with Shiki's paintings. The first time Izryl visited, she was lost in that maze-like gallery. But she kept looking at the paintings one by one, without feeling confused or scared.

"The Rain," the painting shows mosaic with bright colors that fell from the blue sky.

"The White Wings," the painting shows a pair of white wings.

"The Devils," the painting shows a black shadow that formed four human figure.

"The Talk," the painting shows an angel, similiar with Izryl, sat on a chair, talking to a shadow.

"The Offer," the painting shows a hand with sharp claws, reaching out.

Izryl read the title on the paitings out loud, and stopped in front of the painting at the end of the hall.

"The End," the painting shows the angel, with her wings shredded by the shadows from The Devils.

"Fufufu, thank you for visiting,"

A voice came behind her. Izryl turned and saw Shiki, with a sly smile on his face.

"How's my paintings?"

"..."

"You know, you'd be a great model for my paintings, if you know what I mea..."

"Please remove those inappropriate thoughts immediately,"

"Aww..." Shiki looked at his left side, where The White Wings hung. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Izryl, look!"

He turned his back against her and two pair of his black wings spreaded, but Izryl's face remained straight as ever.

"I have wings! WINGS! I'm an angel!"

"..."

"A fallen one, that's it," He looked at Izryl's white wings and his face was flustered.

"Hey, won't you let me touch them?"

"No,"

"I really miss those white wings..."

"No is a no,"

Shiki clicked his tongue and started mumbling something.

"To be let fell and cursed... God's cruel... God's mean..."

"..."

"I know... Let's fall together!"

Shiki's eyes widen and he let his body fell on his back, turning the ground around him and Izryl into a pitch black abyss. They fell until their surroundings became black and Shiki laughed, seeing Izryl's terrified face.

"Yes... It's terrifying, it's horrible... Now cry! Make my heart beat!"

"Indeed, He's The Subduer, The Abaser, The Humiliator",

"Ah, you've finally understand what I meant!"

"But you can fall alone,"

The white wings on her back flapped to stop her from falling. Let alone fall, Shiki looked at her with wide eyes and his hand reached out at her. After Shiki was out of her sight, she raised her hand and summoned a silver spear.

"Punishment,"

The spear was jammed into the void black under her, creating cracks of white light from the darkness, and Shiki's spell was broken. Their surroundings changed into the art gallery like before, but Shiki fell on his back. Izryl stood silent as she watched Shiki sat up and rubbed his back.

"I guess your wings has lost its most important function," Izryl walked towards Shiki and looked down on him.

"Oww... Let alone fall... SCREW THIS ALL!"

"Know you, that He has a reason for everything?"

"..."

"So... What have you done?"


	9. Howdy, Rough Boys!

A normal lesson in a normal class. Nothing much to explain here, except when Mage jumped in from the window, put Ritsuka on his sturdy shoulder and left.

"It all happened so fast that I didn't realized what had just happened," is all what Azuna could explain when Lindo asked what in the sweet Ritsuka just happened.

 _"I think you are the most eccentric than the other devils, Mage," i_ s what Izryl had to said, seeing Mage showing off his skill at Ritsuka on top of the Tokyo Tower.

 _"Shut yer traps, and don't follow us!"_

 _"So what are your plans to get your hands on the grimoire?"_

 _"Heh, good question!"_ Mage glanced at Izryl and looked at Ritsuka.

"Lemme show you!"

"W-What?! Aaah!" Ritsuka was very shocked when Mage lift her body and took her into an eye-shaped black portal. To the world of illusion, followed by Izryl.

"I aim for number one with my mind,

Anyone who disses me, dies, that's loner style

That guy searching for the only one, let's destroy his faith"

"Vanquish!" Izryl shouted with her voice changed, surprisingly blended pretty well with the song.

 _"What the_ - This body will climb the ranks by itself, that's the plan!"

"Vanquish!'"

"Hey you, bring it on!"

"Vanquish!"

"I'm a man's man, and everybody is dazed,"

 _"Please don't say that you are interested in men,"_

"I'll show you VIP dreams"

"Vanquish!"

"I'll burn this extreme power into your eyes!"

"Vanquish!"

"Say 'Mage is the great!'"

" _Mage is the great!"_

 _"I'm not askin' ya to!"_

"Vanquish!"

"I'll get my hands on the grimoire and the girl,"

 _"Take 'em away!"_

"Now be mine already!"

 _""What're ya gettin' so carried away for?!"_

 _"I apologize, but your song was just too exciting that I got carried away!"_

 _"Scram!"_

 _"It seems I have disturbed too much. I shall take my leave, then,"_

 _"Oh, FINALLY!"_

 _"To your next stop,"_

 _"TO HELL WITH THAT!"_

Izryl teleported, and she landed on a lively street, with red paper ornaments hanged above it. She could smell the freshly steamed meat buns and the warm atmosphere coming from a group of family that just came out of a family restaurant.

Izryl decided to take a stroll along the street. She passed a small group of people in a dark alley and decided to stop and heard their conversations.

"I'll pass. It was very wrong of me to try that. I regret it and I won't take it again. Just go away," said a college boy the other people in black.

"Sorry sonny. But this is not the same as buying a cigarette,"

"Are you expecting us just to say 'alright' and let you off the hook?"

"What?" The boy looked very shocked.

"You really should buy more. Otherwise, I'll tell your parents, your friends, your university,"

"What?! You're gonna blackmail me?!"

"Buy more. That'll solve it all," the man with glasses showed some packets of powder.

"Where'd I get money from?!"

"Well then, you can sell these for us,"

"Damn, I'll just call the cops and tell 'em you, drug dealers!" The boy was about to went trough them, but one of the mafia gang held his collar

 _"Humans are very complicated indeed,"_

"OH!" Ritsuka that had just run away from her date saw them.

 _"Where devils linger, there's trouble,"_

They went towards Ritsuka to shut her, but Mage came out and gave Ritsuka chance to escape.

" _And devils linger around her,"_

 _"It's YOU that goin' around the trouble, freak!"_

The mafia gang attacked him, but Mage turned into his devil form, similiar to an enormous beast with a pair of goat's horn. He ate their soul, leaving their liveless bodies.

"Tastes better than chicken _. Now I have a chick to catch,"_

 _"To hatch?"_

 _"TO CATCH!"_

 _"Oh alright, go on,"_

 _"For real this time, SCRAM,"_ Mage glared at her.

 _"Fine with me,"_

Izryl (finally) left Mage (at least for that day, he thought) and went to look at Lindo, just to end up meeting Mage again. She met Lindo that was on his way from Azuna's home.

"Oh Lord, please keep her safe. Ritsuka..." Lindo tightened his grip on a small cross that he held tight on his chest.

Izryl looked behind his back saw a thousand creatures of her kind that couldn't be seen by human nor devils. Their wings overlapped each other. Izryl smiled at them and walked at Lindo's side.

After a while Izryl followed Lindo, slowly he became desperate and decided to summon them. He successfully called Ritsuka and Mage to a magic circle he had created. Lindo saw them soaked and Ritsuka's clothes was a little mess.

 _"Uh-oh. This is not happy situation. Not happy at all,"_

And he raged.

 _"Oh brother.. I am leaving now,"_


	10. All Road: Dead End

When the moon was full and shone it's radiance gracefully, that's when Loewen would sat at the rooftop. Ignored his human form, he let out a long cry, similiar to a wolf's cry. On the other side of the roof that was out of the moon's sight , Izryl was watching the stars. The roof's narrow surface didn't bother them at all.

"I know you're there, mademoiselle," Loewen smiled, noticing her presence.

"..."

"If you wouldn't mind, you could have a seat beside me,"

Loewen stood and turned to look at the woman who was listening to him. Izryl walked toward him, slowly revealing her figure. Bathed in the moonlight, her wings and her body seemed to glow in soft white light.

"Well well, good evening, Miss Angel," Loewen put his hand on his chest and bowed.

"Your wings are truly astonishing as the rumors said,"

Loewen praised, but Izryl was silent and sat next to him. He raised his shoulder and sat back to watch the moon with her. It was long silent until Izryl finally asked.

"Who are you?"

"Ahaha, please excuse my rudeness. My name is Loewen, a cerberus. I'm the great lord Maxis' loyal servant," Loewen looked deeply at Izryl's ice blue eyes.

"I am Izryl, an angel. Loyal servant of God,"

"Oh, I've known that," Loewen smiled.

"What do you follow your lord for?"

"Because he created me. I'm created only to assist him. That's what I live for. How about you?"

"The angels created to take care of His creations, because none of His creations are capable of facing Himself in this world,"

"Hmm, that's the opposite from my lord's current condition, then. The devil king's strength was fading, and I was to find grimoire to recover him,"

"..."

"..."

When he thought more about it, the more his chest felt hot. The thought of Ritsuka, offered to the demon king. Even though he was her own father, Loewen wasn't so sure that his lord would't take all of her blood to regain his power. Well, if demon king don't get her on his hand, the vampire king would do it instead, anyway. All road led to a dead end for her.

"I feel it,"

"Pardon?"

"The envy, in your heart,"

"What should I envy of?"

"Your lord," Izryl's word struck his heart, and he frowned.

"That's impossible,"

"Humans and devils do have desires, after all,"

"I'm just to follow him and serve him. I'm not planning on betraying him,"

"Maybe not, but that feeling exist,"

"..."

She's right. I'm all green with envy. Even if I'm the one who get her and the grimore, I'm to give it to him. I'm no more than a servant. There are no choices for me. All dead end. Loewen though as he looked at the moon.

"There are a words that could cause pain and fight. One of them is..." Izryl looked at him, but he kept looking at the moon.

"..."

"If,"

 _If I were the king._

Once again he let a long different howl that colored by his mixed emotions, followed by another howl from other directions.


	11. Author's Notes

Hi, I'm back from the EXTREMELY LONG hiatus (and with a new username)! I really miss all of you, readers :D

This time I'm back with revised chapters. I've revised all ten chapters before this one. Mostly, I only revised the grammar, but I also corrected the content a bit. I you don't have time to read back from chapter one, it's okay no need to do that. It won't have any influence for the next chapter.

I might be upsetting some of you because suddenly appeared with a "new chapter" that actually just some author's notes lol. I'm planning to publish some chapters again, but I'm not really sure with my current ideas. If you have a request, whether pairing or put some characters in situations or ANYTHING, just write it down at the review box and I'll give it a deep thoughts.

It's been a while since I watched the anime, so it'd be really helpful if you remind me of an interesting parts of the anime. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Those really supported me. See you at the next chapter!

murasaki'Violet69


End file.
